broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorus
Creation It is unknown when the various tribes of Sorus were first founded. However, Sorus as it is now, was founded when the Caldanian Empire started the takeover of the island. Where previously, the Chieftains had fought and solved arguments via the use of their champions; individuals chosen to fought to represent each chieftain, the Empire used vast numbers of soldiers to achieve their aims. It was not long before the Soruddi were found subject to the Emperor. Most feared the worst; genocide, exile or losing the history and tongue of their beloved homeland. However, the greatest Chieftain of the time; Manawydd, was made Vassal-King and given the isle of Sorus to command and the people of Sorus would remain as they are. To this day, the Soruddi remain proudly apart from the Empire in tongue and custom. Location Sorus is a relatively small island, to the north-east of the region of Volansk and to the south-east of the vast majority of the Shahmoud. Appearance The island of Sorus is battered by cold winds and the foliage there is tough and hardy. Most of the island is heathland, moors and otherwise, with smaller pockets of rich grass dotted around the island. Most buildings on Sorus were wooden, or made from rough stone. Earthworks and hill forts tended to showcase the power of an individual Chieftain. After the Empire took over, these buildings remained more or less the same, but with some improvements. Older hill forts were reinforced with sturdy oak brought over from the mainland, the wealthy of the island began to live in houses constructed from bricks and carved stone, rather than the roughly hewn and damp roundhouses of before. The people of Sorus value their customs and traditions very highly. As such, their clothing tends to follow suit, along with tattoos, jewellery and other such things. As of recently, the dress and manners of the Caldanian populous has started to make its way to the island, with some natives now freely wearing Caldanian clothes. However, every Soruddi keeps their ancestry alive in some small way. Leadership Each of the smaller tribes on Sorus were ruled by a Chieftain, who was presumably voted into office. After the Caldanian Empire peacefully took over the island, one Chieftain was made Vassal-King, to rule over all others on the island, but ultimately be governed by the Empire itself. Known Leaders Of Sorus * Manawydd - first Vassal-King. * Llyr - Vassal-King. * Gareudd Ap Gwllin - Vassal-King. History * 183 AE - The Caldanian Empire takes over the Isle of Sorus. Notable Groups The military of Sorus is possible the most well-known group in the region. Its unique culture and traditions have led to distinct military groups forming. * The Milites - professional soldiers of the Vassal-King, armed with long spears, oval shields, gilt helmets and suits of scale over tough mail hauberks. * The Teulu - the Vassal-King's personal retainers, who fight with great two-handed swords and are often the first into a fight. * The Rustici - an informal 'militia' raised from around the island. They range from shepherds armed with slings, to naked, screaming axemen from the hills who usually still don't know who the Emperor is. Although very rough around the edges, the Rustici are a very powerful weapon, when used correctly. Notable Landmarks * Lonudd - the capital of Sorus, now a vibrant trading hub. Notable Occupants No known notable occupants are known of. Gallery Of Sorus No other pictures exist of Sorus. Category:BW World 2 Category:Locations